


Куртбастиан: мелкое хулигантсво

by littlesuekzn



Series: Kurtbastian short fics by littlesuekzn [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Waxing, mention of aliens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesuekzn/pseuds/littlesuekzn
Summary: Один день совместного времяпрепровождения Курта и Себастьяна – вместе лучше, чем по отдельности)





	Куртбастиан: мелкое хулигантсво

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжаю откапывать свои старые работы))

Себастьян только что принял душ и как раз собирался разорить коробку с печеньем, как звук бьющегося стекла заставил его отвлечься и спуститься на кухню. Дома никого не было и, учитывая, что родители должны были вернуться лишь через два дня, а экономка взяла отгул, посторонние звуки могли означать лишь, что у юного Смайта появился нежданный гость.  
     На кухне его ждал чудный вид: стройный привлекательный парень стоял к нему задом… в буквальном смысле. Он наклонился, чтобы собрать осколки стакана и обтягивающие брюки, в столь выгодном свете подчеркивающие каждый изгиб его «кормовой части», чуть приспустились, обнажая полоску светлой кожи над поясом и край нижнего белья. В принципе, наслаждение открывшимся видом портило лишь одно обстоятельство – наличие этих самых штанов на данном конкретном теле.  
  
\- Недурно, но эффект будет лучше, если встречая меня так ты все же снимешь брюки.  
  
Резко разогнувшись, юноша оглянулся на хозяина дома, быстро пробежал взглядом по все еще влажным волосам и, сделав совершенно невозмутимое лицо, закатил глаза в раздражении. Однако ответа не последовало. Вместо этого юноша собрал осколки до конца и отправил их в мусорное ведро. Продолжая хранить молчание, он взял еще один стакан со стойки с посудой и направился к холодильнику.  
     Такая немногословность была нетипична для его гостя, поэтому Себастьян перехватил юношу прежде, чем тот успел распахнуть дверцу холодильной камеры, мимолетно чмокнув его в кончик носа, забрал стакан и сам достал охлажденную бутылку минеральной воды. Налив воду в стакан и усадив явно расстроенного гостя за стол, Себастьян схватил яблоко. Поедая сладкий фрукт, он рассматривал сидящего с почти научным интересом.  
     Прошло несколько минут, яблоко было доедено, а стакан с водой так и остался стоять совершенно не тронутым. Пресытившись затянувшейся паузой, Себастьян наконец произнес:  
  
\- Вижу, тебя прямо распирает желание поделиться со мной новостями.  
  
Парень за столом хмыкает и провожает страждущим взглядом пролетающую за окном бабочку. Потом слышится тягостный вдох. Себастьяну быстро надоедает наблюдать этот театр одного актера, и он выдает:  
  
\- Котенок, либо выкладывай, как все прошло, либо пошли наверх – буду вести прогрессивную борьбу с твоими узкими штанишками до полной победы.  
  
«Котенок» смотрит на него огромными полными тоски глазами, немного выпячивает нижнюю губу и уверенно заявляет, подпустив в голосе немного дрожи:  
  
\- Я бездарность.  
  
Смайт, не иначе пятой точкой, чувствует, что начало разговора с подобной фразы не может грозить ничем позитивным, однако покорно ждет продолжения и старательно пытается нацепить на лицо выражение полного внимания.  
  
\- Более сотни человек и все не просто школьники с амбициями! Даже Рейчел на их фоне выглядела, словно карапуз из яслей в старшей школе. Это было ужасно. Призеры многочисленных конкурсов, дети знаменитостей со связями, там даже была эта девушка из нового ситкома канала FOX. И вот я, стою как деревенский дурочек, читаю отрывок, а эта стерва в очках от Армани таким презрительным голосом цедит о том, как я не понимаю того, о чем говорю, чтобы я попробовал вытянуть из слов героя все эти глубинные переживания. Глубинные! Да я увяз в этом придурошном монологе по самые уши! А потом тот хмырь в сером твиде, и где он только выкопал этот кошмар, дает мне листочек с женской, только подумай, ЖЕНСКОЙ партией и просит почитать, чтобы увидеть «перспективу». Да я два месяца погружался в атмосферу воняющих и недалеких спортсменов, даже на твои матчи по лакроссу ходил, чтобы сойти за натурала. И та девчонка в торговом центре оставила мне свой номер телефона! В смысле, я убедил ее, что реально интересуюсь девочками. Это был прогресс! Даже Финн теперь каждый раз буквально умоляет посмотреть с ним футбол или сыграть в компьютерную игру, так как я, цитирую, «самый крутой чувак среди всех». О чем я говорю!? Ведь ты, Мистер-Интересуюсь-Мальчиками-Которые-Выглядят-Как-Гетеросексуалы, клюнул на меня! И потом этот «провал»! Все старания лишь для того, чтобы я читал о девчачьих переживаниях на прослушивании в колледж моей мечты! Я БЕЗДАРНОСТЬ!  
  
Финал этой душещипательной сцены потонул во всплеснутых от разочарования руках и тихом стуке лба об стол. Себастьян медленно подвинулся ближе к стакану с водой, на случай если страждущего придется успокаивать более радикальными мерами. Из всего вышесказанного хозяин дома уяснил лишь, что сегодняшний секс будет отягощен оооочень долгой прелюдией.  
  
\- Эммм… Курт, это же не конец света. Ну не поступишь, будут другие возможности.  
  
Безрезультатно.  
  
\- Слушай, на полном серьезе говорю. Я вообще мало понимаю, что такого привлекательного ты нашел в этой НИАДИ. Судя по всему, туда берут только зацикленных шизиков с обсессивными расстройствами. Хватит себя мучить, подумай о лучших перспективах. Тебя же приняли в Нью-Йоркский Университет. И в Калифорнийский. И в эту, как ее, с хорошей командой по гребле.  
  
Голова активно переживающего Хаммела медленно отстыковалась от поверхности стола. Упрек во взгляде разглядеть можно было даже из Китая. Ну а Себастьян мучился, старательно и натужно выдавливая слова, призванные успокоить и приободрить. Получалось, судя по угрожающе сузившимся глазам Курта, откровенно фигово. Собственно, Смайт был в курсе, что в подобных ситуациях легче было воскликнуть «в рот мне ноги» и многозначительно заткнуться. В конце концов, не его непосредственная вина в том, что инсинуации сексуального характера у него выходили с той же естественной легкостью, что процесс дыхания, а вот проникновенные речи о любви и светлом будущем заслуживали немедленной эвтаназии. Кого винить? Его сногсшибательное тело, неотразимый образ сексуально раскрепощенного плохиша и врожденную харизму перед которой не смог устоять пока… короче мало народа в свое время приходилось приободрять. И если быть совсем откровенным, то Курт в этом плане был первым. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Смайт с грустью расстался со своей девственностью в сфере вдохновляющих бойфрендских речей.  
  
Хаммел нахмурил брови и капризно выпятил нижнюю губку чуть больше. Себастьян нервно сглотнул и переспросил:  
  
\- Не то, да?..  
  
Курт безапелляционно кивнул.  
  
Так, соберись! Себастьян быстро соображал, что бы такого предпринять, чтобы все закончилось голым Хаммелом на его простынях. В голову лезли только стандартные методы, которые сейчас явно не сработают. «Котенку» хотелось чего-то конкретного, оставалось выяснить чего именно. Как это сделать? Кто мог знать? Ведь Курт явно не принес с собой инструкцию с правильным алгоритмом действий. Точно! Инструкция!  
  
Себастьян схватил свой телефон с кухонной столешницы и стал искать нужную заметку. Ситуация заиграла совсем другими красками. Осталось лишь убедиться, что все сработает. Открыв нужный файл и пробежавшись глазами по списку пунктов, Смайт торжественно повернулся к своему бойфренду и начал зачитывать, в конце каждого предложения добавляя чуть неуверенные вопросительные интонации:  
  
\- Сказать, что ты лучше всех, я верю в тебя и ты очень одаренный… Подогреть молока с медом… Отвести тебя в спальню… Включить Майкла Бубле… Раздеть тебя… - на этом месте глаза Себастьяна многообещающе засияли, однако он немного сник, прочитав следующих пункт, - Надеть удобную пижамку… Дать тебе твое молоко… Лечь рядом и приобнять… Погладить животик четыре раза по часовой стрелке и один против… Ииии, - Смайт сделал торжественную паузу, прежде чем радостно закончить - Получасовые обнимашки!  
  
Оторвав наконец взгляд от телефона, Себастьян с надеждой взглянул на Курта. Тот сидел все еще нахмурившись, но теперь явно с более задумчивым видом. Нижняя губка была зажата между зубами, а пальчиком правой руки юноша медленно водил по поверхности стола. В конце концов, видимо как следствие принятого решения, складочка между бровей безупречной формы разгладилась и огромные серые глаза грустно уставились на ожидающего ответа Смайта. Русоволосый хозяин дома буквально подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения. Курт скромно потупил глазки и, в очередной раз грустно вздохнув, быстро кивнул.  
  
Издав почти победный клич, Себастьян быстро достал из холодильника молоко и согрел огромную чашку. Добавив меда и ухватив Хаммела за руку, парень ринулся наверх в свою комнату. На ходу, многозначительно поиграв бровями и с оттенком безумия в голосе, он сообщил:  
     - Идем, сладенький. Буду любить тебя весь день! Крепко-крепко, пока твой гигантский брат и отец с ружьем не явятся вызволять твое бренное тело из моих злодейских объятий.  
  
Курт, увлекаемый решительно шагающим вперед Себастьяном, удивленно смотрел на русоволосый затылок. К сожалению, глаз на затылке у Смайта не было, поэтому он не заметил, как после комментария о «злодейских объятиях» губы Хаммела изгибаются в довольной садистской ухмылке.  
  


* * *

Час спустя  
\---------------------  
  
Себастьян недовольно провел рукой по волосам.  
  
\- Мне эта прическа не идет.  
  
Курт раздраженно закатил глаза и продолжил красить ногти на ногах Смайта нежно розовым лаком с жутким названием «Брусничные грезы». Себастьян еще раз провел рукой по волосам, в который раз возмущенно пытался понять, как тихие обнимашки и тщательное поглаживание животика почти мурлыкающего от наслаждения Курта аукнулось его многострадальным волосам плоскими мелкими косичками, тянущимися от лба до затылка. И ведь умудрился гаденыш сделать все так, что Себастьян и пикнуть не успел, введенный в заблуждение очаровательным сонным сопением возле своего плеча.  
  
Курт закончил красить ногти на левой ноге и задумчиво оглядел проделанную работу. Причмокнув губами и отставив лак в сторону, он критично произнес:  
  
\- И светло-брусничный тебе тоже не идет.  
  
Вытянув в негодовании шею, Смайт громко заявил:  
  
\- А я сразу сказал, что хочу «Багровые Сумерки», жадина… - для пущей убедительности, парень капризно брыкнул ногой.  
  
Хаммел высокомерно вздернул бровку и словно ребенку начал разъяснять:  
  
\- Это ограниченный выпуск и Мерседес еще месяц назад заявила на этот цвет полные и безоговорочные права.  
  
Недовольно фыркнув, Себастьян сфокусировал свой взгляд на голой коленке Курта, который сейчас был полностью поглощен тем, что стирал только что намалеванную им же розовую жуть с ногтей. В принципе, вытряхнуть Хаммела из его провокационно узких брючек удалось, вот только выбираться из темно-синих боксеров парень наотрез отказался и сейчас восседал, сложив ноги по-турецки, на кровати. Кроме блокирующих развитие событий боксеров на юноше была еще серая футболка с Губкой Бобом, которую Себастьян в свое время отобрал у Джеффа, чтобы не травмировать чувство прекрасного у окружающих. К слову, кошмарная футболка в ту пору была новой. Отчего это безобразие приглянулось Курту, с его претензиями на безупречный вкус, понять было невозможно.  
  
Однако даже сейчас, подвергаясь этой безбожной экзекуции, Смайт умудрялся находить положительные моменты. Так он медленно поддел большим пальцем свободной ноги край боксеров, скользнув ступней по бедру и начал аккуратно стягивать их, стараясь открыть обзору как можно больше. Получив слабый шлепок ладонью по лодыжке, он упорно продолжил это нелегкое дело, однако сидячее положение Хаммела не позволяло особо разгуляться. Непрестанные попытки Себастьяна стянуть боксеры, в конце концов, Курт пресек одним движением руки, содрав прилепленную ранее восковую полоску для эпиляции с ноги.  
  
Столь резкая и неожиданная боль заставила Себастьяна подпрыгнуть на кровати, хватаясь за пострадавшую ногу и завопить во все горло. Не удержав равновесия, парень грохнулся на пол и начал костерить всех причастных к созданию подобного орудия пыток и грозить Курту самыми ужасающими проблемами на задницу. Виновник этих мучений лишь равнодушно полировал собственные ногти пилочкой и изредка поглядывал на своего матерящегося бойфренда, сухо причитая:  
  
\- Ты как маленький. Это не так уж и больно.  
  
Немного оправившись и вскарабкавшись на кровать, Себастьян возмущенным голосом заорал:  
  
\- Не больно?! Ты издеваешься? Может сам попробуешь?  
  
Курт бросил в его сторону совершенно недоуменный взгляд и безучастно пожал плечами:  
  
\- С какой стати? Я же нормальный парень. А ни один нормальный парень в здравом уме не согласиться на это дерьмо.  
  
От подобного заявления Себастьяна буквально перекосило в приступе злости:  
  
\- Да ты!.. Я тебя!.. – наконец, багровый от ярости, парень пнул подушку и воскликнул, - С какой стати я вообще это делаю!? Ты, мелкий, подлый, бессердечный, манипулирующий…  
  
Оторвавшись от полировки ногтей, Хаммел сцепил ладошки у груди и приподнялся на широко расставленных коленях на кровати. Похлопав ресничками, он уставился на Смайта своими огромными влажными глазами и тихо на выдохе произнес:  
  
\- Я так скучаю по своим девочкам и пижамным вечеринкам, а ты такой хороший…бываешь иногда…  
  
Подобное могло подействовать только на идиота, поэтому Себастьян, чья самооценка подвергалась угрозе все больше с каждой секундой и очередной выходкой Хаммела, уже собирался расписать во всех подробностях, куда Курту запихнуть его тоску по подружкам… Но тут был применен абсолютно запрещенный прием: контратенор подкрепил жалостливый вид совершенно развратным движение бедер. Смайт так и остался стоять с открытым ртом, загипнотизированный покачивающимися движениями самой волнующей его части тела.  
  
Воспользовавшись затишьем, Курт схватил тюбик с кремом и похлопал по матрасу возле себя, не забыв прогнуться в пояснице, для пущей убедительности, и проворковал:  
  
\- Ну же, иди сюда. Ножка бо-бо? Сейчас намажем специальным кремиком и станет полегче. Ну же, не бойся…  
  
Однако Себастьян, несмотря на вполне человеческие слабости, не был настолько легковерным и упрямо помотал головой. Курт подполз к нему немного ближе и успокаивающе произнес, не забыв немного потянуться, выставляя одну ногу вперед так, чтобы ткань боксеров натянулась сильнее:  
  
\- Еще десять минуточек, обещаю.

Русоволосый юноша, недоверчиво оглядывая свою немезиду с голубыми глазами в смехотворной футболке со Спанч Бобом, медленно опустился на кровать, вытягивая пострадавшую конечность. Хаммел выдавил немного крема на пальцы и очень осторожно и нежно начал растирать субстанцию по покрасневшему и совершенно безволосому теперь участку ноги. От первого прикосновения Себастьян немного дернулся и поморщился, но был вознаграждение, когда мягкие горячие губы Курта подарили его коленке пару успокаивающих поцелуев.  
  


* * *

Еще один час спустя  
\---------------------  
  
Себастьян медленно открыл глаза и осмотрел свое лицо в услужливо подставленное Куртом зеркало. Контратенор, еле сдерживая восторг, ожидал его реакции.  
  
\- Нормально.  
  
Радости в лице Хаммела поубавилось:  
  
\- И все?  
  
Себастьян утомленно взглянул на себя в зеркало еще раз:  
  
\- Ну да, а что? Не покрылся плесенью – уже хорошо.  
  
Курт возмущенно отставил зеркало и схватил его за щеки, потянув их в стороны:  
  
\- А кожа? Посмотри какая гладкая! И чистая! Тебя же теперь трогать приятно!  
  
Себастьян возмущенно отстранил загребущие лапки с нежными пальчиками от своего лица:  
  
\- Да я и в прежние дни жалоб не слышал!  
  
Однако Курт упорно вцепился в щеки опять и повертел голову парня из стороны в сторону:  
  
\- Но ведь никакого сравнения же с тем, что было!  
  
Смайт раздраженно отстранился и с вызовом сообщил:  
  
\- О нет, сравнивать есть с чем! Два часа назад я был намного счастливее, не зная ужасов твоих косметических процедур. Да Блейна убить мало за такую подлянку!  
  
Курт надул губы и скрестил руки на груди, отворачиваясь от своего парня:  
  
\- Ты меня не ценишь. И причем здесь Блейн?  
  
Закатив глаза, Себастьян схватился за вовлекшие его в эту преисподнюю и непрестанно манящие бедра, наконец, прижимаясь к желанному телу:  
  
\- Поверь, я ооочень тебя ценю, если терпел два часа. А Блейн, чтоб ему прожечь все свои галстуки-бабочки, избаловал тебя в свое время до невозможности, потакая всем выходкам, за что мучиться ему в радужно-гейском чистилище.  
  
Поерзав немного задом (читай потеревшись им о бедра Смайта), Хаммел капризно выдохнул:  
  
\- Блейн просто очень чуткий и был внимателен к моим желаниям.  
  
Себастьян развернул контратенора к себе лицом и, повалив на кровать, подмял его под себя, быстро просовывая руку под футболку с уже задравшим его Спанч Бобом.  
  
\- Наверное поэтому он так старательно расписал мне в подробностях все возможные ситуации и их решения, с соболезнующим видом пересылая инструкцию, словно отправляя меня, молокососа-новобранца, на войну. А вот о пристрастии к эпиляции не предупредил, засранец.  
  
Недовольно отпихнув русоволосого парня, Курт прикрыл глаза, обвивая ногами бедра своего бойфренда:  
  
\- Если со мной так сложно, может бросишь меня?  
  
Себастьян уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи Хаммела, на мгновение позволяя себе насладиться тесным контактом их тел:  
  
\- Обязательно, как только встречу кого-нибудь посимпатичнее и с достаточным уровнем интеллекта, чтобы отличить в магазине одежды мужской отдел от женского.  
  
Чувствуя как горячие губы Смайта скользят по шее, оставляя влажный след, Курт сильнее выгнулся, теснее прижимаясь к парню и давая больше доступа:  
  
\- Ну так Блейн теперь свободен. Он симпатичный и одевается… ааах…  
  
Конец фразы почти потонул в тихом стоне наслаждения. Одна рука Себастьяна по хозяйски устроилась на филейной части тела Хаммела, а другая шарила под футболкой. Однако очень быстро Смайту надоело сражаться с раздражающим куском ткани и, отстранившись, он стащил идиотскую футболку с покорного тела под собой. Как только миссия успешно завершилась, он начал покрывать поцелуями грудь и живот Курта, отрываясь лишь, чтобы проговорить:  
  
\- Я имел ввиду, когда встречу настоящего живого человека… мммм… а не робота… засланного иноземной цивилизацией с целью захвата нашей планеты… которого создали по образу и… ммм… подобию героев ТВ-шоу 50-60-х годов…  
  
С трудом оторвавшись от своего увлекательного занятия, Себастьян с усмешкой уставился на совершенно разомлевшего Курта:  
  
\- Блейн. Я тебя умоляю, что это за имя? Пару веков назад в цивилизованном обществе за такое его родителей вздернули бы на рее. И честно слово, будь инопланетные захватчики, создавшие этого монстра, фанатами «Bewitched!», то его звали бы Дарреном. Ну или чем-нибудь настолько же смехотворным.  
  
Курт возмущенно шлепнул Смайта по плечу:  
  
\- Эй, мне нравиться его имя. Очень милое. И тебе ли говорить об этом? Себастьян, краб-подлиза!  
  
Вздернув брови, русоволосый юноша делает несколько поступательных движений бедрами, заставляя Хаммела закусит губу и ухватиться за его плечи покрепче:  
  
\- К твоему сведению, Святой Себастьян считается исцелителем от чумы.  
  
Курт пару секунд смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глаза, а потом начинает громко и несдержанно смеяться:  
  
\- Святой Себастьян? Святой? Аха-ха-ха-ха!... это точно не про тебя!... и ты только что добавил мне пару десятков шуток к тем, что имелись про венерические заболевания… ха-ха-ха…  
  
На этот раз уже Смайт недовольно хмуриться, страстно и даже агрессивно вжимая Курта в матрас:  
  
\- Хватит ржать!  
  
Русоволосый юноша немного приподнимается, стягивая собственную футболку и отбрасывая ее в сторону. Сразу же после этого он находит своими губами губы Курта и не прерывает жарки всепоглощающий поцелуй, пока его бойфренд не отстраняется почти задыхаясь. Контратенор тяжело дышит и тянется рукой вниз, начиная ласкать пальцами возбужденный член Себастьяна прямо через ткань его нижнего белья. У Смайта перехватывает дыхание, и он выгибается на встречу смелым прикосновениям. Однако, Курт умудряется испортить момент, вновь начиная хихикать и парень раздраженно хмуриться.  
  
\- Слушай, в этой теории об иноземном происхождении Блейна, я осовремененная версия Люси, что ли? Неудивительно, что мы так идеально подходили друг другу.  
  
Себастьян раздраженно тянет осточертевшие боксеры Курта вниз и выдыхает с облегчением оттого, что поставленная еще два часа назад задача наконец разрешена и Хаммел голый. Но продолжает хихикать. Непорядок.  
  
\- Если говорить о персонажах, то вы вдвоем точно не Рикки и Люси*, хотя сравнение адекватное, ибо ты такой же безумный как та рыжая баба. Однако, вы скорее тянули на Гомеза и Мартишу** - жуть ходячая, а не парочка. На вас без содрогания взглянуть было нельзя.  
  
Надеясь, что тема закрыта, Себастьян начинает покрывать беспорядочными поцелуями все до чего может дотянуться (лоб, щеки, скулы, шею, губы, нос), в надежде успокоить и отвлечь все еще слишком веселого Курта. Но тот поглощен своими размышлениями на предложенную тему и вновь говорит:  
  
\- А имя тогда откуда? Я что-то не припомню героя с таким…  
  
Смайт возмущенно смотрит на своего парня и уже собирается ляпнуть что-нибудь жесткое, как юркие пальчики Хаммела наконец освобождают его от боксеров и русоволосому парню остается лишь выдохнуть и тихо застонать от ощущения горячих рук на собственном члене. Довольный полученной реакцией, Курт самоуверенно хмыкает и быстро спихивает парня с себя, тут же оседлав его бедра и прижимаясь своей голой грудью к его. Потерянный в ощущениях создаваемых движениями бедер Хаммела и его горячим дыханием у своего уха, Себастьян соображает, что от него все еще ждут ответа лишь когда эти самые движения приостанавливаться, а шкодливые голубые глаза требовательно смотрят в ответ. Пытаясь восстановить дыхание и сообразить, что же отвечать, Смайт упускает момент, когда Курт начинает отодвигаться, но успевает поймать его за руку и притянуть вновь:  
  
\- Ээээ… хм… имя… точно… - наконец найдя в затуманенном похотью сознании ответ, Себастьян начинает шарить руками по обнаженному телу своего парня, - Имя по названию места, где спрятана его летающая масленка. Чтоб не забыть.  
  
Курт задумчиво приподнимает бровь и дарит парню под собой недоверчивый взгляд:  
  
\- Есть место с таким названием?  
  
Притянув контратенора поближе, Себастьян вновь начинает покрывать его шею поцелуями:  
  
\- Какая-то дыра на самом востоке Огайо. У них даже собственных органов управления нет, только почтовый индекс.  
  
Курт вновь хихикает, позволяя русоволосому парню делать все что вздумается, и добавляет:  
  
\- Свозить бы туда Блейна. Забавно, Блейн в Блейне.  
  
Смайт фыркает и не упускает возможности сообщить:  
  
\- Знаешь, даже для меня это звучит слишком извращенно.  
  
Курт довольно лыбиться и добавляет:  
  
\- Я так понимаю, масленка из-за волос…  
  
Немного приподнявшись на локтях, Смайт убедительно пучит глаза и полным бравады голосом заявляет:  
  
\- Так и есть, черт возьми! Эта дрянь, которой он смазывает волосы, помогает ему держать связь со своим космическим кораблем-масленкой.  
  
Воспользовавшись моментом, Хаммел быстро целует его в губы и выскальзывает из требовательных объятий своего парня, сопровождаемый громкий протестующим возгласом:  
  
\- А ну вернись назад! Нечестно!  
  
Курт стоит в дверном проеме, расставив руки, и хищно ухмыляется, маняще выгнувшись:  
  
\- Мне нравиться цветовое решение гостиной.  
  
Русоволосый хозяин дома, отчаянно вцепившись в подушку и указывая на собственную эрекцию, почти умоляюще стонет:  
  
\- Я хочу тебя на своих, повторяю, СВОИХ простынях!  
  
Хаммел, совершенно не стесняясь собственной наготы, разворачивается к страдающему парню спиной и кидает призывный взгляд из-за плеча, чуть качнув задом:  
  
\- Надеюсь на ковре в гостиной ты будешь хотеть меня не меньше. Та люстра просто шикарна, буду смотреть на тебя в ореоле ее хрустального сияния.  
  
\- Ку-уууурт! – Смайт отчаянно цепляется за собственную кровать, - Ты бестолковая вечно бегающая зверушка, а ну вернись!  
  
Однако жалкое и явно проигрышное требование, которое больше похоже на мольбу, лишь веселит контратенора и, прежде чем покинуть комнату, он командует:  
  
\- За дело, Мистер Смайт! – последний раз качает бедрами, он оглядывается, а его глаза на мгновение сверкают кровожадным блеском, - Иначе я могу решить, что у нас осталось слишком много горячего воска, а ваши ноги требую полной ликвидации растительности.  
  
Это решает вопрос и прекращает любые пререкания на корню. Покорно вздохнув и прихватив смазку с презервативами, Себастьян, не теряя ни секунды, бросается вниз вслед за свои неугомонным бойфрендом.

И еще два часа спустя  
\---------------------  
  
Лежа, в конце концов, на собственной кровати, а не на ковре в гостиной, кушетке в оранжерее или в родительской ванне, Себастьян удовлетворенно хмыкает. Его глаза полнятся нежностью и неотрывно следят за жующим очередной листочек салата Куртом. Тот сидит рядом, завернутый лишь в тонкую полупрозрачную простыню и сосредоточенно смотрит в свою тарелку, видимо решая какой кусочек ему нравиться больше. В следующее мгновение он морщит свой носик и выуживает из миски редис. С отвращением оглядев его, Хаммел вытягивает вилку в сторону лица Себастьяна и требовательно заявляет:  
  
\- На.  
  
Закатив в притворном раздражении глаза, Смайт съедает нелюбимый контратенором корнеплод и продолжает наблюдать за довольным Куртом, словно тот самое удивительное из чудес, которые ему приходилось лицезреть. Дожевав свой салат, парень оставляет миску в сторону и Себастьян не выдерживает: он сграбастывает его, прижимает к груди и начинает тискать:  
  
\- Ты у меня такой хорошенький!  
  
Курт ворчит, тем не менее, подставляя макушку и лоб для поцелуев:  
  
\- Значит тебе надо будет найти еще более хорошенького, чем я.  
  
Смайт прижимает к себе парня покрепче и медленно тянет:  
  
\- Мда… сложная задачка. Чувствую, я надолго застрял с тобой.  
  
Курт довольно улыбается и приподнимает голову, встречаясь полным любви взглядом с не менее обожающим взглядом Себастьяна, и заботливо шепчет:  
  
\- Не волнуйся, мы найдем тебе кого-нибудь действительно потрясающего и великолепного… и он будет покупать одежду в отделе для мальчиков… и спать на твоих простынях… и ходить на матчи по лакроссу не только для репетиции роли… и…  
  
Себастьян наклоняется и прерывает его поцелуем, долгим, горячим и трепетным, от которого у Курта поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а по позвоночнику проходит легкая дрожь.  
  
\- Когда ты так говоришь, я понимаю, что искать придется целую вечность.  
  
Голубоглазый юноша медленно трется кончиком носа о его подбородок и тихо произносит:  
  
\- Придется побыть с тобой, пока не найдешь.  
  
Сердце начинает биться чуть быстрее и Себастьян удовлетворенно вдыхает запах волос своего парня:  
  
\- Угум… а до тех пор ты мой…  
  
Они лежат, обнявшись в тишине комнаты, и время замирает. Русоволосый юноша слушает тихое дыхание у шеи, чувствует пульсацию биения чужого сердца у своей груди, ощущает как нежные пальчики цепляются за плечо, и счастливо прикрывает глаза. Дрема почти окутала его, не оставляя в голове ничего, кроме легкости и безмятежной неги, как тихий голос у самого уха спрашивает:  
  
\- Ты взял свободный год перед колледжем. Куда поедешь осенью?  
  
Не открывая глаз и чуть повернувшись, чтобы было удобнее спать, Себастьян крепче прижимает к себе теплое тело рядом и утыкается носом куда-то в шею. Он медленно устраивается поудобней и мямлит:  
  
\- Не знаю… Нью-Йорк… Калифорния…или… туда, где есть хорошая команда по гребле…  
  
Прежде чем окончательно погрузиться в сон, Смайт чувствует легкое прикосновение теплых губ к своему виску, и от этого на лице сама собой расцветает улыбка.

 


End file.
